


O życiowych partnerach i opiekuńczych nastolatkach

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Smuga boi się dezaprobaty syna swojego chłopaka i to jest słodkie, Some Humor, Tomek ships it, Wilmuga, chronologicznie gdzieś w "Krainie Kangurów" lub "Czarnym Lądzie", protective Tomek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Tomek wie i to jest dla niego w porządku - z jednym warunkiem.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	O życiowych partnerach i opiekuńczych nastolatkach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



\- Wiem o panu i moim tacie – oznajmił Tomek rzeczowo, jakby zgłaszał się do odpowiedzi na piątkę z dopływów Nilu.

Smuga zachował swój charakterystyczny spokój - powierzchownie.

\- Tak? A co wiesz konkretnie? - spytał tonem człowieka, którego agent policji pyta, czy wie, że jego brat i dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół jest rewolucjonistami. Ewentualnie człowieka, który zastanawia się, czy puma, na którą prawie wlazł w Andach, jest najedzona, ale za wszelką cenę nie chce dać kocisku poznać swojej paniki.

Tomek nie zauważył tej iskierki wyczuwanego niebezpieczeństwa w oczach podróżnika.

\- Szczegółów nie znam, ale ogół na pewno. Wiem, że jesteście ze sobą blisko. Że tata pana bardzo lubi, a pan tatę. Że znacie się długo, ale lubicie bardziej niż ludzi, których znacie jeszcze dłużej. To chyba tyle, tak ogólnie.

Myśliwy odetchnął z ulgą, niewidocznie dla nastolatka, który następnym zdaniem nieomal zwalił go z nóg.

\- Dla mnie to ogólnie jest w porządku, ale mam prośbę. Niech pan mu nie łamie serca. To byłoby podłe, a on jest dobrym człowiekiem i zasługuje na szczęście, na dobro... A ja, ja straciłbym do pana cały szacunek, choć to pewnie dla pana niezbyt straszna groźba...

\- Spokojnie, Tomku – Smuga powiedział łagodnie. - Twój ojciec jest mi zbyt bliski, zbyt drogi, bym miał choćby rozważać złamanie mu serca. A ty... ty jesteś dla mnie jak syn i twój szacunek znaczy dla mnie więcej niż przypuszczasz.


End file.
